


Postre

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, FictoberMF18, Gen, M/M, bill kaulitz psycho, motinfanficker, postre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Tokio Hotel/Universo Alterno/Muerte de personaje/Twincest no relacionado]Tom por más que tenía todo contra corriente, debido a seguir su sueño de estudiar música, habían detalles de su día a día que le hacían animarse y distraerse, uno de ellos era el extravagante cliente que venía todos los días a la panadería a comer un postre y charlar con él.





	Postre

Desde que Tom arribó de Austria, la situación no había sido fácil, dejar todo por seguir su sueño de ser músico le acarreó distintas vicisitudes, puesto que sus padres le habían negado rotundamente todo apoyo económico si es que él decidía ser un "don nadie".

Entonces, Tom ahorró todo lo que pudo de su trabajo de medio tiempo para poder huir del yugo paterno, consiguiendo ingresar al Conservatorio de Hamburgo con una beca, y estaba muy feliz por ello. 

Sin embargo, sus padres cumplieron su palabra y Tom tuvo que arreglárselas para poder seguir en Alemania, pagando sus materiales de estudio, pasajes y demás. 

Por eso es que ahora Tom trabajaba en una panadería en atención al público, aunque también se dedicaba los fines de semana a pasear mascotas y a cuidar a niños, realmente cualquier cosa le servía porque necesitaba el dinero.

Pero algo que conseguía que se distrajera de sus problemas, era el joven que siempre venía a la misma hora a comprar un postre para consumir en el local, lo cual no era algo usual, debido a que la mayoría los pedía para llevar.

Aquel muchacho rubio era un pecado a la vista, solía vestir pantalones de mezclilla que casi se adherían a sus piernas como una segunda piel, unas camisas traslúcidas que lo enloquecían y su infaltable cazadora de cuero.

En más de una ocasión, había hablado con él, a estas alturas sabía que se llamaba Bill y que era muy curioso, pues desde que se percató que no era de allí, le preguntaba muchas cosas, lo que conseguía que Tom se pusiera de buen humor mientras veía sus ojos felinos mirándole con toda la atención del mundo. Se sentía especial e importante, lo cual en su situación era algo que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Aquella noche, al finalizar su turno, se sintió un poco triste debido a que Bill no fue, y cerró el local, guardando la llave para dársela al siguiente día al dueño.

Cabizbajo, caminó por el parque de camino a su posada, cuando de pronto un golpe certero le nubló la visión y le hizo perder el sentido.

Al despertarse, se percató que estaba amarrado a una mesa, en una habitación oscura que sólo poseía un foco de luz amarillenta que se movía de un lado a otro, gritó con desesperación, y notó que de entre las penumbras, salía Bill, con una sonrisa enajenada que le heló la venas.

—Anda, sigue gritando, igual nadie podrá oírte. Y, aquí entre nos, tampoco habrá nadie que te extrañe —comentó con aire cómplice—, porque eres un muchacho extranjero que no mantiene comunicación con su familia, hubieras hecho lo mismo con los desconocidos, porque algunos tenemos muchas ideas que nos gustaría llevar a cabo con un cuerpo que nadie extrañe —terminó la oración, jugando con una navaja entre sus manos.

Tom forcejeó en vano, y vociferó con todas sus fuerzas antes de perder el último hálito de vida.


End file.
